<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prince Oikawa AU by Uhm_fuckit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177686">Prince Oikawa AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhm_fuckit/pseuds/Uhm_fuckit'>Uhm_fuckit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Prince Oikawa, Reader-Insert, kinda cheesy ngl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhm_fuckit/pseuds/Uhm_fuckit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren’t a very important individual, per se, your family has always worked for the royal family. You have been in the castle ever since you can remember. You inherited the job as a servant from your parents who have raised you to be one, it wasn’t a bad job. You enjoyed taking care of people and you were respected within the bonds of the castle. Of course, until you were assigned to be in prince Oikawa’s servant team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru &amp; Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prince Oikawa AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>very cheesy! my friend is forcing me to write can be continued if I'm not lazy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren’t a very important individual, per se, your family has always worked for the royal family. You have been in the castle ever since you can remember. You inherited the job as a servant from your parents who have raised you to be one, it wasn’t a bad job. You enjoyed taking care of people and you were respected within the bonds of the castle. Of course, until you were assigned to be in prince Oikawa’s servant team. He was an extremely picky and honestly obnoxious prince. Oikawa was more of an egotistical royal member, unlike his more humble father. As a servant of the prince, his every desire was your job and that was an extremely hard task due to his nature. He wouldn’t think twice of waking you up in the middle of the night to make him tea and in a job for the royal family ‘no’ wasn’t allowed. At least Oikawa has gotten a little more sensible in his adult years. He was an extreme pain as a child and your mother can tell you all about it, you have seen parts but not enough to form an opinion. </p>
<p>“Y/N, I am craving some milk bread. Bring me some.” Oikawa said as his chocolate eyes were focused on the window, it was honestly such a beautiful day. “Of course.” You replied as you didn’t waste any time walking to the castle kitchen. The grand chandeliers were always such a sight even though you have seen them a billion times but now. “Prince Oikawa wants milk bread.” Milk bread was Oikawa’s favorite food so everyone so extremely stocked on it, the prince couldn’t go a day without it. As the kitchen gave the silver platter with the dish, decorated with beautiful lilies and blueberries; just the way the prince likes it.</p>
<p>You handed the platter to the prince as you moved back next to his door, watching the male sit graciously on the table as a smile appeared on his face. You couldn’t help but smile back at his purity, he looked ‘normal’ when eating his favorite food. “Is there anything more you would like?” You bowed as you asked for his approval to leave, anything you did in your day to day life was because of him. Your only job and purpose were to serve him and the royal family. “No, but you can stay. I am kind of bored.” even though you envied his lifestyle more than anything his boredom was becoming apparent, he has not worked a day in his life. What was the purpose of just sitting in a castle watching out the window, reading books, or just simply annoying your servants. “How would you like me to entertain you?” You were confused as if he was asking for something or just stating his feelings anyways you must always oblige to anything he says. “Hmmm, I don’t know. Ugh…” the male threw his head back and whined as he looked up to the ceiling, his brown eyes bored to death. Picking back his head as his stare turned toward you. “Let’s go take a walk in the garden.” Oikawa jumped off his chair and walked over to you, slightly tapping your shoulder. “As you wish, prince Oikawa.” You simply replied as you left his astounding room and began strolling toward the castle garden.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tall trees blocking the sunlight as you were casually walking along the path, the beauty of the garden still amazes you. The perfection of every bush and flower how much care the gardeners put into this. You almost forget you are walking next to the prince until he talks. “So Y/N, I see you are enjoying the view. I know I look amazing today.” Your eyes widen as you turned your face toward him, he was much taller than you and you were practically looking up. “Yes, you do.” You quietly giggled at his usual cockiness but today he seemed in a more casual mood. “What are you laughing at, I am like the prettiest prince to ever exist.” Oikawa chuckled near you as he continued teasing you with his cockiness. “Prince Oikawa, you really are the best looking prince ever.” You giggled feeding into his ego, you couldn’t really talk against him so all you can do is agree. “Y/N, you can speak freely. I hate the whole rule of not speaking against me, why can’t the servants have an opinion and joke around sometimes.” You were simply astounded by the words he said, of course, you were taken back by that since it was a rule ever since you can remember. “I can speak freely if you desire me to.” Even your choice of words was burnt your brain. “Yes do that. I just want to have a conversation.” Oikawa responded allowing you to talk as you wish which was something you can only do with your family and friends, not the prince. You were afraid of offending him and losing your job but he seemed so bored and dulled out by this life. You nodded at his request as an awkward silence hit both of you, maybe he was waiting for you to speak but the fear of getting kicked out was in the back of your head. “Wow, did I do something wrong?” He stopped chuckling at your voice as you flushed at his sudden stop in tracks. “You can never prince Oikawa.” Your tone was sarcastic and joking as you tried to relax, you didn’t take him as one who would harm your job. Oikawa smirked as he put his hands on his hips, towering over you as he joked back. “Oh, how dare the servant speak in such a tone to her prince. Off with her head!” Oikawa laughed pretty loud as he pointed up with his finger ‘his mannerisms were so cute’ you thought to yourself as you watched him laugh. You joined in on the fun as you spoke back. “Oh no, please don’t! I have been set up by the prince himself.” You both were sent into an honest laugher as he placed a palm on your shoulder softly looked at your face. “Yes, prince Oikawa.” You smirked so playfully as you tilted your head meeting his eyes. “Thank you.” He patted your shoulder as you were taken back by those words in the 20 years you have known him you have never heard those words leave his mouth. “Anything for you prince.” You smiled back as you both continued walking on the stone path through the white roses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>